


Different Limits

by MiraculousPenta



Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mominette, there's like two censored curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPenta/pseuds/MiraculousPenta
Summary: Damian couldn't stand it. Not anymore.He snapped.Or. Damian runs away and gets mother henned by Marinette
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Different Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/gifts).



> [Original Idea](https://jinx-jade.tumblr.com/post/641070857282781184/can-someone-write-this) by [ Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade)
> 
> So, you know how Damian was created in order to become the new demon head, and he’s also the heir to batman/ Bruce Wayne. With all those expectations and the pressure from both sides of his family, he’s bound to snap at some point. If Damian were to snap, it could result in multiple people getting hurt including himself. I’m not sure if this is true, but there have been multiple fics were Damian is expelled/suspended (I’m not sure which) for breaking someones arm. In the fics, Damian always breaks there arm because of unknown touch. The reason range from assassin senses, all touch was danger, sneak attacks, PTSD, or being so touched starved he’s touch repulsed.
> 
> So for this fic idea, Damian can’t stand all the expectations. He’s not supposed to attack his siblings, but when they do unknown or unannounced touch Damian reacts how he’s been trained to. This ends with him getting a lot of lectures or punishments from Bruce, Alfred, or another one of his siblings. On top of that, they tell him he’s not suppose to kill even though that’s all he’s know. His siblings keep calling him Demon Spawn, a constant reminder that he will never be anything but the demon heads heir, a killing machine. 
> 
> Damian finally snaps after two years of living like this (making him 12). He feels like he’s not trusted any more then he was before. Always being told “No killing” or “Justice not vengeance”, as if they expect that at any moment he’ll turn back into a feral assassin. The reason for Damian finally snapping? Dick gave him a surprise hug from behind, no warning, simply tackling him from behind. Damian’s response was to flip him over his shoulder, and pin Dick to the ground. Resulting in Dick having a broken arm, and Damian being benched from Robin for two months. Instead of being benched, Damian decides to run-away.
> 
> While Damian’s on the run, he get injured badly and falls unconscious. Marinette finds Damian and patched him up. When Damian wakes up in a bedroom that’s not anywhere he knows he panics and tries to leave. While leaving, Marinette catches him and tells him he should be resting as to not agitate his wounds. Marinette made sure to speak calmly and made no fast movements, as if tending to an injured tiger cub. Once Damian was settled and calm Marinette asked if he had someone to contact. Damian of course didn’t answer, and Marinette didn’t force him to. She simply nodded her head and asked what he would like to eat. Damian ended up staying for three weeks due to Marinette not letting him leave while injured. 
> 
> At this point Damian became attached to Marinette. She always kept a calm or soft tone when talking to him, never making any movement that could be seen a a threat. When ever she did touch him to change his bandages, she always told him before hand and moved slowly giving him time to adjust to the human contact. Once Damian was healed he asked if he could stay, and admits that he has nowhere to go. Marinette gives him a soft smile and agrees to let him stay. He stays there for another week before Marinette asks Damian if he was ok with her adopting him. (Marinette is 30 which makes her 18 when Damian is born). Damian agrees to being adopted.
> 
> During this time the bat family is trying to find Damian…
> 
> Marinette teaches Damian magic. The first thing he learned were glamours, as to not be recognized. Then he learns portal magic, healing, etc. Marinette slowly gets Damian to open up, and when he does, he finally get to process everything and has a mental break down. Damian later calls Marinette Mother during one of said break downs. 
> 
> (3 years later)
> 
> The bat family asks the Grand guardian for help. The bats see Damian there, Damian decides to quickly portal over to his mother (Marinette). The bat family head to the grand guardian’s room to ask why he’s there, only to see Damian being calmed by her instead.

'What have I done,' Damian thought. Dick was lying on the floor with an arm that was clearly broken. He had surprised Damian with a hug from behind, triggering his instinct to attack. Damian had reacted by twisting his arm, resulting with Dick being on the floor. Jason entered the door when he heard Dick’s shriek of pain. "WHAT THE F*CK, DAMIAN!" he shouted when he saw Dick. His whole family had scolded him, Bruce had benched him for a whole two months, and Alfred had given him a disappointed stare. 

Damian couldn't stand it. Not anymore. 

He snapped. 

He had tried, he really had.

But it was never enough. 

As the heir to the Demon's Head, attacking at unknown touch has been burned into him. Touch had always meant danger. It was second nature to him now. Unfortunately, his family did not know nor do they understand. Two years of constant reminders that he had done terrible things. Two years of constant reminders that he was merely a killing machine. Two years of greater expectations, both in standard and amount. He had enough. 

Damian said goodbye to his pets and ran. 

After a good hour of running, he dropped into an alley and cried. 

In his vulnerable state, he didn't see a man creep up. A man holding a gun. The unknown adult was planning to kidnap the boy, but as soon as his hands reached Damian, he reacted. He flipped the man over his shoulder like what he did to Dick earlier. But in his state, it didn't affect much. The man pulled out a knife and stabbed him in his side. It ended the fight. 

The kidnapper ended up running away, leaving a heavily injured Damian to slowly watch the world as his vision turned black.

* * *

Marinette, who had just finished some business with Superman, decided to take a walk in Gotham before going home. Along the way, she spotted a boy covered in blood as she crossed an alleyway. He was already unconscious, and Marinette knew she couldn't just leave him there. So she opened a portal and went through it and carried the boy in her hands. She laid him down in her spare room and left to get her medical supplies. 

Approximately six hours later, the boy woke up. His eyes scanned the room as he tried to up and leave. Limping, he tried to head to the window. "Hi sweetie, you need to calm down," Marinette’s soft voice said as she walked slowly to the boy., "You should be resting; moving might agitate your injuries." The boy just stared at her. Marinette stood up slowly and walked over. "May I?" she asked, reaching for his hand. When he nodded, she carefully took his hand and led him to the bed. Once there, she helped Damian into a comfortable position. "Do you have anyone you can call?" she questioned. When he didn't answer, she simply nodded her head and asked him what he would like to eat. 

Damian ended up staying for three weeks because Marinette refused to let him leave until he was fully healed. The twelve year old grew closer to the woman. Once healed, he confessed that he has nowhere to stay. Marinette took the information in stride and told him he was more than welcome to stay with her. And stay he did.

* * *

Living with Marinette was incredible. Unlike his grandfather and his father, she didn't place any expectations on him. At one point, he slipped and called her mom. Damian had froze after he said that, scared of how she would react. It ended up with Marinette asking him whether or not he would mind her adopting him. Damian happily agreed and they soon got the paperwork done. (Chloe is conveniently Marinette’s lawyer). Damian wore the Dupain-Cheng name with pride. As Grand Guardian, Marinette took it upon herself to teach Damian magic. Starting with glamour, they covered the basics of magic. 

Two weeks after the adoption, while reading the daily news, Damian came across an article on the front page.

#  The DailyPlanet 

### BREAKING NEWS!! 

  
By Clark Kent  


  
  


  


Not more than six weeks ago, twelve year old Damian Wayne was reported missing. The only biological child was Bruce Wayne was suspected to have ran away for an unknown reason. He was last seen running to his room before he left. “Maybe I was a little too harsh,” Bruce Wayne admitted, “But this isn’t the first time I had to ground him because he wasn’t able to control strength.” The young boy had somehow managed to flip Richard John Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s eldest, when he had surprised him with a hug. “Damian and I may not get along, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care,” Tim Drake, co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises said.  


Damian Wayne is a tan boy with dark hair, striking green eyes. He weighs around 90 lbs at 4’9 ft tall. Currently, he is twelve years old. Multiple search parties have been launched. I myself know Damian personally from all the times he has visited my son. If you find the boy, please contact xx-xxx-xxx-xxx and we will get to you as soon as possible.

After reading, Damian had a breakdown. Marinette rushed in when she heard the sobs of her child. She didn’t say anything and instead she approached slowly wrapping him in her arms. She let him cry as she rubbed his back and once he calmed down, he told her his story and why he left.

“All these new expectations were just overwhelming,” he said, “‘No killing’, ‘justice not vengeance’—it’s like they were expecting me to turn back. I never wanted to hurt them, but it’s something that is a reflex now. It’s not easy to let go of a habit.” Marinette was silent throughout his whole rant. She knew how terrible Ra’s and Talia were but that didn’t make it better. She knew the Batman could be cold, but the fact that he didn’t listen and try to understand infuriated her. 

“Ra’s and Talia should know not to mess with me, but if I ever see your father I can and will punch him,” she growled. Damian smiled as he nuzzled into his mother’s chest.

* * *

Three years passed. Damian and Marinette’s bond grew stronger while the search parties grew hopeless. The Justice League was also involved; so were the Titans and the Young Justice. They concluded that Damian was either dead or hiding really well. The former option was discarded when Zatara and Zatanna had almost managed to track him, but unfortunately the spell suddenly shattered when it was nearing. 

Desperate, the batfamily decided to reach out to the Grand Guardian of the Miraculous. Imagine their surprise when they saw Damian on their way to her house. When they ran to him, Damian, now fifteen, went into an alley and disappeared. They rushed to Marinette’s house and knocked. They heard hard breathing and a gentle voice trying to calm the other party down. Leaning towards the door, Dick found that it was unlocked and tumbled in. 

What they saw was Damian kneeling on the floor crying in the middle of a breakdown and Marinette trying to soothe him. “Out,” Marinette glared. The boys obeyed and waited anxiously. The person that they had been searching for was under the protection of the Guardian all this time. It made sense why even both Zatara and Zatanna couldn’t track him down. 

An hour later, Marinette opened the door telling them to come in and wait. She took some water and placed them on her coffee table saying that Damian was taking a shower. As soon as she sat down the boys began to fire questions. They stopped after a good fifteen minutes and noticing that Marinette wasn’t saying anything. “I know why Damian ran away, yes, but it is not my place to say. I can ask him later, and I will not say anything without his permission. But I will say this,” Marinette said, voice colder than ice, “You f*cked up.” Marinette stood up to check on Damian. “By the way,” she stopped for a moment, “I adopted him three years ago.”

* * *

Damian ended up being the one to tell them everything. Everything from why he ran away to why he decided to stay. The Waynes felt bad; they hadn’t even bothered thinking about his perspective. Looking back, Jason and Bruce realized what Damian had said about the League was true. “I’m- We’re sorry Damian,” Dick apologized. “Are you willing to come back?”

“No,” he said. The Waynes were visibly saddened.

“But I am willing to start over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had tons of fun writing this fic, hope you guys like it
> 
> ~Leen


End file.
